Just One Kiss
by GSRCSILVR25
Summary: Beginning Mid Season 5. How did GSR begin? "It was a Sunday". Continuance of Just One Look. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Tuesday

Spring 2005

Sara sat at her desk, working on her resume, sipping on a beer, listening to music. She knew she was fired. You don't get to blow up at a supervisor like that and not lose your job. Well, technically a Supervisor AND an Assistant Director. This was worse than the DUI. She was sure the gossips at the lab were happy to have some new fat to chew on. She hated being the center of office gossip. It wasn't the first time though, and probably would not be the last.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sara turned off her stereo. There was a soft knocking at the door. She peered through the peephole. Grissom. Well, she knew it now. She was fired. Why else would he be here?

What happened next was not what she had expected. She had never imagined ripping her heart open and sharing a peak of it with Grissom. "I wanna know why your so angry."She would never forget the look in his eyes. Something had changed. He was her supervisor, sure, but he really was concerned, as a friend. They had been close once, but still, she had never shared this part of her life with anyone, especially Gil Grissom.

Sara sat in a chair, curled up, telling her story. Her PEAP counselor had wanted her to do this months ago. No time like the present. She never imagined he would be so gentle and kind. She expected him to turn and run when he learned the true horror of who she was and where she had come from. She sobbed and he held her hand. He had done that nearly a year earlier when he picked her up at after her DUI. But that time was different. He pushed her then. He lectured her. Now, he was quiet. He was just THERE.

He got up, still holding her hand, and pulled on her arm in indication to stand. She turned her teary eyes up at him questioning him. "Come here" He had said, opening his arms to her. She silently stood and allowed him to embrace her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder. His one hand settled on her lower back while the other one languidly slid up and down her back to comfort her. He leaned his head in on hers. They stood that way for what seemed forever. It felt so good to be held. To be comforted. It had been so long since she had experienced true affection from someone. Her heart swelled with affection for Grissom. He had a way of knowing what she needed. And right now, she needed a friend.

Grissom had kept his distance as he listened to Sara tell how her mother had killed her abusive father. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He had a feeling she had some type of abuse in her past, but he had never imagined this. All he could think of was how he admired her for how strong of a woman she had become despite the foster homes and absent parents. He wanted to be there for her. His only thought was, I need to hold her and let her know I care. The lines he had so long ago drawn between supervisor and Friend were slowly beginning to blur. With each tear and caress given in response, his resolve was melting away.

Just then Grissoms phone went off, sounding he had a text message. He muttered some choice words under his breath and pulled away from Sara to yank his phone off of his side and read the message.

"Ecklie. He wants to talk to me about you." He slowly moved towards the door.

"What are you going to tell him?" she searched his face for any indication of what he was thinking.

"Im not sure yet, but I'm not losing you." He smiled a crooked smile at her. "If he wants to fire you. He has to fire me. But he wont."

"How can you be so sure?"

He put his hands on either side of her face and made sure she looked him in the eye. "You aren't going anywhere. Trust me."

Something about the way he was looking at her then, she knew she could always trust him. "OK"

Grissom sighed, letting out a deep breath. He was still standing in front of her. His hands were still on her face, now gently rubbing his thumbs across her cheeks. Sara closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him on her skin. He suddenly dropped his hands to his side. Her eyes flew open, missing the feel of him.

"Sara...I...ummm..." Grissom was doing his typical Grissom thing, pulling away. Sara always seemed to let him off the hook. But this time she wasn't going to let that happen.

Sara moved her hands to his face mimicking the gestures he had made, running her thumbs along the line where cheek met beard. He sucked in a quick breath of air when she touched him and closed his eyes. YES, SEE WHAT IT DOES GRISSOM? Her mind yelled. She ran her left thumb over his lips, then her right thumb. Grissom was having a hard time controlling his breathing, she could hear it.

"Open your eyes, Gil" His eyes flew open when she used his first name. Had she ever called him that before?

"Sssara.." He let out on a sigh.

Then she was there, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. She pulled back slightly. Licked her lips, and sent him a questioning look. His eyes were wide open. The blue shimmering brighter than she had ever seen in his eyes. Then his face changed. He was struggling with his emotions. Then he made a decision. His look changed again. Determined. Strong. Lustful. Loving. She had seen that look so many years ago.

He reached up and pulled her back to him, this time not so gently. He started to devour her. And she let him. She moaned when he slide his tongue into her mouth. This was what she needed. This was what she remembered from 7 years ago. This was home. She began kissing him back in earnest. And when she slid her tongue into his mouth, he let out a groan. They stood there kissing, bodies barely touching but hands roaming over arms, hips, backs. Grissom moved his hands lower to gently rub her ass, pulling her closer. She moaned out loud.

"God, Sara. Feels so good" he said between kisses.

"So right. Soooo, good." She let out on a moan as he rubbed his now growing erection into her center, his lips never leaving her face. "Holy Fuck, Gil! GAHHH!" She was lost in the feel of him. She let her hands rest on his ass, pulling him closer to her.

Grissom chuckled at how she was swearing. He loved that he could make her lose control like this. Then again, he was just as lost.

"Sara.. What you do to me." He moved them then so that she was pinned between him and the wall in her entryway. He moved his hips slightly, grinding into her a bit more. "So good!"

Sara let out a loud moan, grinding her hips up at him again and again. "OH! YESS!!" She ground up one long last time. "Gil." She planted kisses on his surprised face. He involuntarily ground against her again. "GAAAHD! Sara.." He hugged her close to him and kissed the top of her head as they stood there catching their breath.

"What was that?" he still held her close.

"That was...a long time coming. Pardon the pun." They both chuckled.

"I think this changes things, huh?" Grissom asked of her.

"Yeah, I think so." Sara pulled away slightly looking up at him now. He stared back at her, love in his blue pools.

His phone rang!

"Dammit!" He reached for his phone.

"Grissom." "Yeah, Conrad. I will be there as soon as I can." "Im in the middle of something here!" "Whatever, Conrad. See you within the hour."

Sara stood back, arms folded across her chest, feeling a bit vulnerable and open at all that had happened.

"Sara, I have to go deal with him. He wont let this go. But don't worry. You still have a job. You will have to take the suspension he gave you, but that's all." He opened the front door, standing in the hallway now. "I will see you later. Ok?"

"Yeah, Grissom. Later. I appreciate everything." She smiled seductively at him. "And I MEAN everything, Gil"

He smiled a wicked boyish grin back at her. "No problem. What are friends for?"

And with that he sped off down the hallway, out the door and into his SUV.

Grissom hurriedly took a shower and changed before going back into the lab and having it out with Ecklie. But it had gone better than he had anticipated. Except Catherine. While Ecklie said "she's all yours" he knew that Catherine was not so sure about it. He didn't want to deal with her just then, so he turned and left and retreated to his office.

A few hours later, Greg popped his head into Grissom's office.

"Hey, Grissom. Ummm, so what are we gonna do about Sara?" Greg stood in the doorway, but kept looking down the hall as if looking for an easy escape route.

"WE aren't doing anything Greg. She is on ones week suspension. That's all you need to know. If Sara wants to talk to you about it when she gets back (yeah, right. He was thinking.) Then that's up to her."

"Ok, Grissom, ok." Greg slowly backed out of his office and made his way to the break room.

"Hey, Gil!" Catherine was at his door. Now what.

"Yes, Catherine. How can I help you?" He gave a fake smile.

"Look. I know you and Sara go way back. And I know you two haven't been on the best of terms the past couple years, so I hope however you are dealing with this makes it better not worse. We can't handle WORSE!"

Grissom just stared at her for a moment. No indication of emotions on his face. He was always so hard to read. Catherine just waited until he was ready to speak.

"It will not be worse, ok. Sara has some things to work out, and I think I can help her. Somehow over the past couple years we have grown apart, probably my fault, but I think that we can be civil and try to become the trusting friends we once were. Things just get in the way. But you know that. You and I aren't as close as we used to be."

"Also, your fault. But I am not one to point fingers." Catherine shot him a playful grin. "If you say so, Gil. Maybe this week off will help her regroup and focus. She just needs a distraction, you know? You cant just be here and sleep and be here! If we all did that, we would go insane."

"She knows this Catherine. I've told her that before."

"Well, see what you can do about it, huh? FIND her something to get distracted with!" She flashed him a wicked grin.

Grissom just coughed at the thought of what he could FIND for her to get distracted with.

"Yeah. I'll do that, cath." He smiled at her.

"Ok, Gil. Look, tell Sara I don't hate her, ok. I know we all lose it every now and then. I just hope that she can get over her anger or whatever and work as a productive part of a team."

"I will definitely let her know."

"Ok, see ya later. I gotta go." Catherine left his office and headed home.

Grissom sat there thinking about his conversation with Catherine. Did she know what he was thinking he could do to DISTRACT Sara? NAH! She couldn't! Could she?

Grissom shook his head and stood to go give out assignments. He had a B&E for Sophia and Greg to work on together. She was good for Greg to work with. Sophia had a sharp eye for detail and a love of law enforcement and Greg needed to work with a variety of people, not just Sara all the time.

Assignments taken care of, Grissom had a mountain of paperwork waiting for him and reports to fill out for Ecklie about Sara. Sometimes he wondered why he took the job as supervisor. But he didn't want to take a step back now. So, he begrudgingly forged ahead.

Grissom jumped when his cell phone rang. He had been so involved in the paperwork and quiet.

"Grissom" He answered in his usual tone.

"Hey, its Sara."

"Hey!" His voice softened. "I should have called you before, but I didn't know if you were sleeping or what."

"That's ok. I was sleeping. Woke up about an hour ago. How did it go with Ecklie?"

"Surprisingly well." He sighed. "But he did call you a loose cannon. But he said you were all mine to deal with. So, it will be fine. Even Catherine said to tell you she doesn't hate you and understands that things can get edgy sometimes."

"You didn't tell them what I told you did you?" Anger was at the edge of her voice now.

"God, Sara, no! I would never do that. What you say to me is between us, no one else. I need you to know that, Sara. You can completely trust me."

There was a long period of silence on the other end.

"I trust you, Grissom." Her voice was soft and gentle. Grissom ached to be there and hold her and show her the trust in his eyes.

"Don't ever doubt that, Honey." His voice was low and held a seductive edge that did not go unnoticed by Sara.

"Why don't you come over after shift? I can make you breakfast."

This time it was his turn to be silent.

"Griss? Grissom? GIL!" She was practically shouting into the phone.

"Yeah, I will be there." He shook his head to get the thoughts of Sara as his breakfast buffet out of his mind. "Should I bring anything? Some bagels or juice or something?" _Condoms. Did I say that out loud?_

"Sure. Orange Juice sounds good." _Ok, so it wasn't out loud._

"UHHH...yeah." He laughed out loud and hung up the phone.

He tried to concentrate on his work, but his mind kept wandering back to Sara. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Sara's eyes. Sara's eyes crying. Sara's lips. Her lips playing games with his lips and turning his mind to mush. Saras hands...oh those hands! On his face, his chest, his backside. Her tongue. GOD HER TONGUE. He loved the way she dueled with his tongue and the way she tasted in his mouth. Sara's ass. Got what a great behind she had. He loved the way it felt and moved against him when he pinned her against that wall. Sara's moans when she came. The way she swore. His moans as he ground his need into her...MMMMMMMMMMMM!! When he groaned aloud, he jumped, eyes shooting open. He scanned the room and hallway to see if anyone heard him. He was safe.

He got up and grabbed his coat. He needed to see Sara. They had to work out a system of how to deal with "THIS". He found Sophia and Greg in the layout room.

"I have some things to do, so im heading out a bit early."

"Ok, Griss" Greg just waved at him.

Sophia walked to the door way where he was. "No problem. Go DO whatever it is you are DOING. Don't let us stop you."

Grissom looked at her in total confusion. His face all scrunched up in question. But she just looked at him. "We will fill you in on the details tomorrow. Oh, and by the way." She leaned in closer and spoke in a whisper, "I wont tell anyone about your erotic dreams." She walked back over to Greg and began working again, leaving a dumbfounded Grissom standing there in the doorway.

This had definitely been one Hell of a Tuesday!

A/N: So, what do you think so far? I had originally written this and posted on the CBS message boards but I am redoing it and adding to the end, so stay tuned for many more chapters!! Please leave a review!! Wendy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sara was having trouble concentrating. After a shower and some coffee, she straightened up her apartment. She had what she needed for breakfast. She sat down and tried to read, but that was no use. She read the same page about 5 times and still had no idea what it said. She kept thinking about that amazing kiss she had shared with Grissom. Well, if you could call it just a kiss. Oh, how it was soooo much more. Her thoughts wandered to a time before her days as an LVPD CSI, when she and Grissom had shared something stronger. She longed for that feeling again, but in the end, Grissom wasn't able to offer her what she needed, so she settled for what he could give. After the moment they shared yesterday, she had a feeling he was finally ready to make a go of it again. Time would tell.

But, this was all going so fast. They really needed to have a talk. She hoped she could keep her hands off of him. Well, she had for 5 years so far, so one or two more days were plausible. She didn't just want a fling. She hoped Grissom knew that. There was so much to discuss. He had hurt her time after time in the past. Well, he would not be there for an hour, so she might as well try to calm down so rational conversation was possible. She turned on the TV, flipping from channel to channel and waited.

Grissom made his way to the front door of the lab without any hassles. He was so glad he got out of there without being stopped by Hodges or any other of the Lab rats. He had just gotten to his vehicle, when he heard someone yelling after him. CRAP!!

"GIL! Where you off to so quickly?" It was Ecklie.

"Uh, shifts over, Conrad, and for ONCE, I am leaving the lab on time!" He gave a him a sarcastic grin.

"Well, normally, fine, but we have a situation. I just got a call. There was a shooting. Multiple DB's. Its probably gang related, but the victims are all kids. They opened fire this morning at a bus stop. Two confirmed dead and six more wounded. Police are searching for the shooters. Schools and homes in the area are on lockdown."

"Shit. Ok. Well, guess we are all putting everything on the back burner and pulling a double. Greg and Sophia are still here. Did you call in Swing?"

"Yeah, Catherine and the guys are on their way. Day shift is just arriving and they are going out to the scene." He stood there staring at Gil, like he had something else to say. "Gil, I know Sidle's on leave, but we are gonna need her too. Can you give her a call? Tell her suspensions lifted, but she's treading on thin ice. One more complaint or problem, and she's gone, Gil. I mean it."

Grissom broke out into a triumphant grin. "Thanks, Conrad. Im sure she will be more than happy to help out any way she can. Like I said before. She's a good criminalist."

"Yeah. Well, meet up with swing shift in the break room in an hour." Ecklie turned and walked away back into the lab.

Grissom sighed. He was happy he was going to have Sara back, but not under these circumstances. He picked up his phone to call her.

"Hey, Gil, Grissom, Gil." She answered her phone on one ring. Caller ID, he guessed.

"I love to hear you call me that." He chuckled.

"Yeah?" She laughed. "You on your way?"

"Listen, um, Im afraid I cant make it." _Great, he's regretting it already!_

"We're pulling a double. Word just came in of a gang shooting. Multiple vics, young kids. They called in Swing. Its all hands on."

Sara was relieved and disappointed at the same time. "OH."

"And that means ALL HANDS. Yours too. Ecklie wanted me to call you in on this as well."

"What? What about the suspension?"

"He says your on thin ice, but you're back. So, meet us here in an hour."

"Ok, I will be there." she paused. "Gris? We can do this later, right?"

"What?" He was confused as to what she meant.

"US. Talking. Breakfast."

"Of course! Might just have to be in a couple days. But we will, I promise you."

"Ok. See you in a bit."

Gil hung up his phone and stood there by his vehicle staring off into space. He hoped Sara was ok with things. He was finally ready to discuss the possibility of them as a couple. He had so much he needed to tell her. He ached to hold her, kiss her. He would have to remember to keep his hands to himself when he saw her.

Catherine pulled into her parking space, having only had a few hours sleep. She was exhausted. But apparently not as exhausted as Grissom. What is he doing? She walked over to him. He was leaning up against the side of his SUV, holding his phone.

"Waiting for it to ring?"

Grissom jumped a little at the sound of her voice. "Oh, no. I just hung up the phone. With Sara."

"OOH?"

"Yeah, Ecklie's letting her come back to help out. We need every available CSI on this. We Cannot afford to lack on a high profile case."

"Oh." Catherine was a bit disappointed. "Well, then Sara's not being punished at all?"

"Catherine, I don't have time for this now." He let out a heavy sigh.

"Just don't expect me to work with her anytime soon." The anger was evident in her voice.

"Fine, Catherine, I will make sure to keep you two away from each other for a while." He let out a heavy sigh.

"So, why were you out HERE on the phone?"

"Oh, uh, I was just leaving, and Conrad caught me out here, so I called Sara"

"Oh" That seemed to be all she could say today.

"Well, shall we then?" She pointed towards the door.

"Yeah." He followed her in to the lab.

The next few days went by in a blur. There was so much evidence and countless interviews to conduct. The entire staff was off their normal schedule and most were only able to catch a few hours of sleep here and there. The mayor and several community leaders were breathing down the necks of CSI for answers. Things took time, but they didn't want to understand that.

Catherine was NOT happy that Sara was back after one day, and she made it abundantly clear in her attitude towards Sara. Grissom found himself glaring at Catherine on more than a few instances over the past few days. Sara noticed this and couldn't take it any longer. She pulled Grissom aside in the lab hallway as he passed her.

"Grissom, you have to stop this. I can handle Catherine. I can't handle you being so upset! Please, just let us work it out okay?"

He looked at her for a moment staring blankly at something behind her. "Fine. But let me know if she interferes with your work." He walked off towards ballistic in a huff.

Finally by Friday, things had calmed down. They had made two arrests based on ballistics and fingerprint evidence from the bullets. Sara was relieved to be driving home to FINALLY get more than 3 or 4 hours of sleep in an uncomfortable chair. She hadn't had time to talk to Grissom the past few days, except for their brief conversation in the hall. She really wanted to talk to him, but not today. SLEEP! Her body demanded it.

Sara stepped into her apt, threw her keys on the coffee table and started to undress as she headed to the bathroom for a much needed soak in a warm tub. A few minutes later she was sinking into the warmth, her muscles finally getting relief from the days stress. The mint shampoo she used seemed to calm her mind and relax her even more. Sara's mind began to wander to Grissom again. She sank deeper into the water and bubbles as she thought of that amazing kiss again. She felt like a teenager. Whenever she stopped thinking for more than a moment, her mind went immediately to that! Sara began to drift into sleep, so she decided she had enough bath time for today.

She grabbed her robe and headed for her bedroom, when she heard a nock on the door. She froze. _Who could that be? Im so tired! I just wanna crawl into bed._

She went over to the door and peered through the peep hole_. GRISSOM! What's he doing here now! I need sleep! _

She opened the door, forgetting all she had on was a robe.

"Hey, Griss? What brings you by?"

"Gil, Sara. You can call me Gil." He smiled at her that oh so sexy boyish grin of his. "I like it when you call me Gil."

"Ok. Gil. What are you doing her?" She gave him her pursed lip grin.

"I wanted to see you." He had both hands in his pants pockets as he stood there looking her up and down. "Can I come in?"

"Actually, I'm really tired. I just want to sleep." She gave him a small smile.

"Oh. Ok" He had the saddest look on his face and gave her a pleading stare.

"UGH! You are horrible!" She opened the door wider and stepped aside to let him pass. "Come in for just a minute."

He stepped in but didn't go very far. He waited for her to shut the door. She stood just inches from him. _God! She's so beautiful. Such sexy long legs. Wonder if she has anything on under there?_Grissom shook his head slightly bringing himself back to the present. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and snaked his hand behind her head, pulling her to him for a kiss. She moaned as their lips touched, which made Grissom move to deepen the kiss, running his tongue against her lip, begging for entrance, which she gladly gave. Sara moved her arms to his chest.

"Mmmmm...Gil." Sara panted. He started to rub his hands on her back and she suddenly realized her state of undress. She continued to kiss him for another minute and slowly pulled back. Looking into his eyes, his deep blue passion filled eyes, realizing they needed to slow down. They had so much to work through.

"God, I wanted to do that for the past three days" Grissom stroked his hands up and down her arms.

Sara smiled at him. "Yeah? Me too."

She stepped away from him then, making a little distance so she could think clearly.

"Im so tired." She sighed. He started to move towards her, but she put up one hand in protest.

"Stop."

He gave her a confused look. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No. I just...We need to...Look, we need to slow this down. Im so tired right now, I cant think straight. And we need to talk. I hate to sound cliche...but we need to discuss this before I go any further. I've been burned enough over the past five years. I need to take steps so that I feel comfortable with this. Then maybe I can get to the point where I can actually believe this is real."

"Sara...Its real. I know you have doubts, I don't blame you." He paced around a little, unsure of what to do next. "We can talk about this later. I guess I'm just exhausted too. This week has been...well...HELL."

"I know. I was there too." She smiled and then pursed her lips. He loved when she did that...so flirtatious, almost like a kiss.

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "I guess I should get home then."

He made his way to the door when he felt Sara's hand on his arm.

"Wait." She took his hand and pulled him back towards her. She reached her arms around him and hugged him around his middle taking him into a warm embrace. She loved the feel of him, taking in his warmth as she pressed against him. Grissom put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"This is nice." Sara said as she hugged him tighter. He did the same. They stood that way together for what seemed forever, each drawing strength from the other as they hugged. Sara was the first to pull back, looking into his eyes as he slackened his hold on her. She reached up and ran her hand along his jaw line over his beard. She reached up and gently kissed him.

"Night, Gil." She smiled at him.

"G'night, Sara" He let her go and turned to the door, walked through, flashing her a tight lipped grin as he left.

So Much for Friday.

A/N: Please Review! Hope you like this one!! Reviews make me happy!! :O)


	3. Chapter 3

The night shift was back into the swing of things. They were working on a DB, female. Husband was suspect and so was her friend. Sara had just popped the trunk of the Bently when Greg walked in.

"Starting without me?"

"Finished without you. Take a look"

They were looking for a red interior and this one was black.

Sara was surprised when Greg asked her about her ordeal with Ecklie. But she was thoroughly amused when he whispered to her "I don't know if you know this about me, but Im a good listener." She had to throw him a bone. Plus she was touched by his concern.

"I blew up at Ecklie. It was VERY unprofessional and...very satisfying. And now we're moving on." Greg just nodded his head in satisfaction. "Thanks for asking."

Sara was walking towards Grissoms office with his trace results from the baby powder and some case info, when she noticed he was sitting at the conference table with Sophia. She was laughing about something. Sophia grated on her last nerve. She was a fine criminalist, but her constant flirting with Grissom just angered her. _"Calm down, Sara" _She told herself. _"He wants to be with you. Who did he kiss just a day and a half ago? Not HER!" _

Sara approached with a good attitude and her head held high. "HEY" She called to them as she entered the room. Gil turned towards her fully, but Sophia just turned her head.

"DNA Came back"...

_Well, that went ok. _Sara told herself a few minutes later after they had discussed the case.

A while later she noticed Sophia wasn't around, so she took the opportunity to go see Grissom.

"Hey" She knocked and entered his office. "Filling out reports I see" She said as she sat down.

"They tell me its my job"

Sara just settled into the chair giving him a coy smile.

"You doing Ok?" Concern on his face. They hadn't had time to "talk" as of yet.

"Yeah, Thanks for asking." She held his gaze for a few moments before continuing on about the case. They were at work. What she wanted to say would have to wait until they had more time and in a more appropriate place than the office.

The rest of the case went as expected. Sara, Greg and Sophia processed the red Bently they found registered to a rental place and that had been rented by the step mother. Sophia's comment to Greg about his apartment intrigued her.

"So, you've been to Greg's apartment?"

"Who hasnt?" Was her smart ass reply.

After the case wrapped, Greg made a comment about Sophia fitting in well. All she could do was give him an uninterested look and walk away. It appeared she had all the night shift men under her spell. Plus, it irked her that Sophia was headed towards Grissom's office. So, she just went home. She would call him later.

Grissom was lost in thought as he and Sophia drove to a café he had heard about from Brass. He hadn't planned on asking Sophia to dinner, but he had to do something. He couldn't lose another team member.

The silence was broken by the ringing of a phone. Sophia and Grissom both pulled their phones off their belts to check.

"Mine." Said Grissom. "Grissom"

"Hey." It was Sara.

"Oh, hi. What's up?" He was being purposefully vague.

"What? What's up? Since when do you say that." She chuckled at him. "You coming over?"

"Im afraid I am not going to be able to that today. Im on my way to a business dinner right now."

Sophia cringed at what he said. WHO was he talking to anyway? Did he have a girlfriend?

Sara was a bit taken back by his tone. "Who you going to dinner with?"

"So, I'll call you back later, ok?" He knew he would pay for the way he cut her off.

"Gil, who are you with?" She was getting impatient. "Is it Sophia?"

Silence.

"It is isn't it. God Grissom! I wouldn't hop into bed with you the other night so now you are done with me so quickly? I cant BELIEVE you!"

"NO!" He glanced at Sophia, who was thoroughly enjoying this cryptic conversation. "I will call you later and we can discuss that, ok. Just please don't assume anything about that situation, ok, and I think we will be able to settle it." He hoped she could read through what he was saying.

Silence on her end.

"Hello? You still there?" Grissom looked at his phone to make sure he was still connected.

"Grissom. I do trust you" she sighed. "We will DEFINITELY need to talk, ok?"

"Ok, great. I will get back with you." He smiled and hung up.

"Who was that? Your mom? Girlfriend?" She was throwing him a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, something like that" Was his curt reply.

"Always mysterious, aren't you Grissom?"

He just shot her a look that said "DROP IT NOW".

Sara was restless.

Why was Grissom taking HER to dinner? She was trying to be calm but it had been two hours since she hung up with Grissom, and she was getting very irritated. She plopped down on her sofa and tried to relax.

Her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Grissom. She let it ring a couple more times and then answered.

"Hey."

"Hey, Sara. Can I come over?"

"Im tired Grissom. Can we just talk on the phone?"

"Well, actually, I'm outside in your parking lot. Can I come up? Please, Sara. I want to explain about Sophia."

"Fine. The door will be unlocked" She hung up and walked over to the door to unlock it. She went into the kitchen area and began to make a pot of coffee. She wanted to keep this as "unsensual" as possible. They still had a LOT to discuss before she was ready to take the next step with Grissom.

Sara jumped when she felt a hand on her back.

"God, Grissom. What are you? A stealth CSI? You scared me to death!"

"Sorry. You said to just come in." He smiled at her a crooked innocent grin.

She returned the smile. "I've got coffee on."

"Oh, that sounds good." He just stood there, not knowing what to do next.

Sara walked up to him and put her hand on his face. He looked tired and worried. She wanted to reassure him. So, she stepped closer and pulled his head in for a gentle kiss. Grissom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as he took over the kiss and began to suck on her bottom lip.

"Gil? We do need to talk." He continued to coax her with his lips. She gave in, opening up to him. They stood there for a few minutes, wrapped in each others arms, tongues dueling.

"Mmmmmm, Sara" He moved his lips to her neck and nipped his way down to her shoulder. Sara had her hands in his hair, loving the feel of his hair across her fingers.

"God, Gil. Thats so nice." He affected her in a way no one else ever had. She had to get him to stop this or they would never talk. So, she pulled away from him gently, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Sit." she commanded him, pointing to the sofa.

"Grrrrr. Ok." He reluctantly did as she requested.Sara sat down next to him, handing him one of the two cups of coffee in her hands.

"So, dinner. Sophia. Explain." She sipped her coffee, glancing over the edge of the cup at him.

Gil sat there nervous, thinking of what words to say to explain this to Sara so she wouldn't let jealousy get the better of her.

"Well, she came into my office and said she had enjoyed working with me and that she was going to move on." He took a sip of his coffee. "How'd you know how sweet I like this?"

"I know a lot about you, Gil" She gave him a coy smile. "Continue."

"Well, we already have a fractured team. I didn't want to lose anyone else. So, it just kinda popped out of my mouth about dinner. I thought if I got her in a less intimidating space than the lab, she might reconsider." He took another sip.

"And?" Sara raised her eyebrows at him.

"She decided to stay." He sipped his coffee again. "Look, Sara. There's nothing between me and Sophia. She can be a bit flirtatious, but she's just that way I think. I've heard being that way with GREG even!" He put his hand on her arm reassuringly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She said something today when we were processing the car that was that way about Greg."

"So, are you okay about her? We have to all work together, you know."

"Yeah, I will be fine, Griss." She put her hand over his where it was on her arm. "About Sophia anyway. I will try to be nicer to her and give her a chance. But it will take some time. I still think she wants you." She smiled at him weakly. "Plus, I think I just miss working with Nick and Warrick. I'm even beginning to miss Catherine." She smiled at that.

"Really? Well, I won't tell her. Don't want her to get too big of a head." He smiled at her.

"So, Gil...what about us?" She put her hand on his thigh. He looked down at her hand and then took it into his, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I wasted so many years, Sara. I don't want to waste any more." he paused. "I wanna make this work. We can go as slow or fast as you want. But there is only one thing that we MUST BOTH agree on."

"What's that, Gil?" She was considering what he might say.

"We have to keep this between us. Even from the rest of the team. I'm your supervisor. Ecklie would have a field day with this. And you know how lab gossip spreads like wildfire."

"OK. Yeah. Not a problem. It will give us time to just be together without worrying about what people think. I know it must have been hard on you back when we first met." She sipped on her coffee. "Besides, I think that Catherine has given up on thinking that we were ever really involved or will be. She used to ask me about you and San Francisco and such, but when I started to date Hank, she let it go."

"Yeah, she can be nosy." He put his coffee down, thinking back to the time when he came into work sporting a hickey. He then leaned over and took the cup out of Sara's hand and placed on the table next to his. She flashed him a questioning smile. He took her hands and pulled her closer to him.

"Sara, I", he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and smiled. "I wanna make love to you, Sara. But I need to know that you are ok with everything and where you're at on this."

"I want that too." She pursed her lips in a grin. "But I think we should slow this down." His dissapointment was evident by the look on his face. "Gil, I love kissing you, touching you. But I want to be close to you emotionally as well. I don't want this to turn into an affair. I don't ever want to be without you in my life. Im playing for keeps here." She looked into his eyes, trying to read what he was thinking. "So, if that's not what this is to you...?"

"Sara...I want the same thing. I just happen to think we can get closer emotionally AND physically at the same time." He flashed a sexy grin at her.

"Griss!"

"What? Can't blame a man for trying."

She settled down next to him, nestling into his side, his arm around her.

"There is something else I need to know, Gil."

"What's that, dear." The pet name slipped out easily.

"Vincent Lurie."

"What? What about him?" He pulled back from her and she sat up.

"I heard what you said to him that day. About how you couldn't give up all you've worked for like he did." She sat looking him in the eye, trying to read his thoughts.

"Sara, I had no idea you heard that." He opened his mouth again to speak, but nothing came out.

"Gil, I need to know what changed. Jim and I had a discussion about it soon after that and he told me I was reading too much into it. Am I?"

"Sara...I was trying to identify with a suspect...and yes, I guess there was some truth to it. It wasn't able to give in to my feelings then. I didn't trust what I was feeling. What I've always felt for you." He sighed heavily.

"So, you aren't unsure anymore?"

"No, Sara, im not. As I sat here last week listening to you tell me about your parents, I realized how much trust you had in me, and...I lost the will to fight the doubts I had about us." He reached for her hands again, she didn't pull away.

"Im glad I told you. I had wanted to tell you for so long. Its not something I've ever told anyone before. People judge you by your past...but you never have."

"I don't judge you Sara. I care about you." He smiled softly at her.

She moved back to his side and put her arms around his middle. He pulled her close to his side and put his head on her hair, inhaling deeply. They sat there for a while, each lost in thought. Sara was starting to fall asleep, so Grissom made a decision.

"Sara, you need your sleep. Let me tuck you in. And if you want, I can stay." She gave him a worried look. "Just to hold you. I need to be near you. Please?"

"Ok. I'd like that." She smiled at him as she rose, taking his hand in hers. She led him into the bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and pulled the covers back, and removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers and undershirt. Sara, already in sweats and a tank top, sat down on the bed, watching him. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She pulled him down next to her on the bed.

Sara stared into his blue eyes, still in a bit of unbelief in how fast all this was happening.

Gil interrupted her thoughts. "What did you say to Jim?"

Sara laughed and gave him a wide toothy smile. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Come on...what did you say about me?"

"Drop it Grissom...it was nothing really. He's always been the closest thing to a father for me. He looks out for me. He was the only one that noticed I had been turning to beer for support."

Grissom frowned at that. He hadn't been paying attention to her then, and had no idea what was going on with her until she got pulled over that night. Had he caused that pain? They had so much more to discuss. But he was tired. They had time to talk later.

"Gil? What are you thinking about?" She put her hand on his cheek. He looked up at her.

"Sorry, I was thinking..." He smiled. "I think we need sleep. We can talk some more later. Crawl in." He commanded as he patted the bed.

Sara obeyed and crawled into bed moving all the way to the other side giving Grissom room. He crawled in after her pulling up the covers over them both. They both moved closer to the middle, facing each other, their heads on their own pillow.

Sara put her hand on his bearded cheek. "Good night, Gil."

He put his hand on hers and brought it to his lips and kissed her palm. He rolled towards her and put his arm over her and pulled her closer to him. They were only a few inches apart now. He leaned in and kissed her softly, slowly.

"I cant believe Im allowed to do this now." He said between kisses down her neck.

Sara chuckled. "It is all a bit surreal. But nice. Mmmmmm" She laughed again.

"What is so funny?" He looked up at her.

"Your beard was tickling me." She gave him a sexy smirk. "Guess I'll have to get used to that."

"Guess so" He smiled and stroked her cheek. He laid his head back down on his pillow. "Good night, Sara. Sleep."

She did, her hands entwined with his.

This had been one eventful Monday.

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! Keep em coming!! :O) Hope this isn't too fluffy! They had to have had these types of conversations at some point, right? So, Please R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom awoke to the feel of a warm gentle caress on his face. He turned his face into it, reveling in the warmth and feel of it. He opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to the brunette next to him and smiled warmly.

"Hey"

"Morning, Gil" Sara placed her hand on his chest and wrapped her leg around his side and pressed closer to him. "Mmmmm...I could get used to this. I haven't slept so well in ages."

"Me either." She moved against him. "Sara?" He looked at her in question, desire in his eyes, his eyebrows raised when she moved against him again, running her hand up and down his chest and stomach. Grissom turned himself to face her more fully and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her up on top of him, kissing her as they moved.

Sara needed to feel the warmth of his skin and tugged his shirt up to slip a hand underneath. She gasped as she came into contact with his flesh. Grissom, needing the same, pulled her tank top up from the waste of her sweats and let his hands roam the naked flesh of her back. She felt his hands, seemingly everywhere at once, her hair, her throat, her back, her backside.

A groan escaped her when he tore his mouth away to murmur, "God, Sara. I want you." She rubbed herself against him as he returned to her mouth, greedy for his touch - aching with need.

The sounds of their moaning and panting was broken by the shrill ringing of a cell phone. They ignored it as it went to voice mail. The ringing continued. Three times the caller had re-dialed the number.

"Dammit!" Grissom reached to the side table where he had placed his cell phone the night before.

"GRISSOM!" He snarled into the phone. "Yes, I WAS sleeping." "Why cant this wait?" "Fine. But know that Catherine wont be happy about this, and you will handle the press, correct?" "Ok. Give me an half hour."

He flipped the phone shut and placed it back on the table. He sighed, regret evident.

"Who was that?" Sara had lay back down on her side of the bed facing him.

"Ecklie. He sure has a way of interrupting us, doesn't he?" He smiled at her. Sara chuckled.

"Well, I guess the timing isn't right, Gil. But soon. I promise." She flashed a wicked grin at him. He rolled over and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. He got up and began to get dressed.

"Some high profile case. He wants me there as Senior Supervisor. Catherine WILL NOT be happy. He said he would deal with the press, I guess they are already there. I'm sure I will see you there later, it will be all hands on."

Just then, Sara's cell began to ring. Grissom smiled at her and mouthed "told you".

"Sidle" "Oh? Ok, sure I will be there as soon as I can. I'll meet you at the lab and we can go together." She flipped her phone shut.

"Who was that? Greg?" Grissom inquired.

"Yeah, Catherine called him and surprise! She had Greg call me. I think she still hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Sara. You two need to just try to work together and not against each other."

"Yeah, yeah. Easier said than done." She stood with her knees on the bed and wound her arms around Gil's neck. "Besides, I'm going to try to get along with Sophia better. We have to work on the same shift, so I think it's first priority." She kissed him lightly, lingering near his mouth as she spoke.

"I better get going." He leaned in and kissed her again, slowly, softly. " See you tonight." He grabbed his phone and keys and left.

The lab was buzzing with stories of the current case they were all working. Something about grown men and diapers and a secret nursery. Even for Vegas, this was bizarre and it had a way of making even the most quiet and secluded of the lab rats perk up an ear at the tale.

Sara hadn't had time over the past few days to talk with Grissom, unless it was case related. She had the chance to work with Sophia and try out her new approach to her quirky personality. It was going well. She was happy she had trusted Grissom about her. She even got to work with Nick. It was a busy but good two days.

Sara was walking down the hall when a hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into a closet.

"What the..." her mouth was quieted by warm lips there in the darkness of the janitorial closet. "Hey there" Grissom said between kisses. "Mmmmm...I have wanted to do this for a while now."

He continued his assault on her senses. Sara wound her hands in his hair and pressed herself closer. Grissom moaned and pulled her closer.

"We better stop this, sweetie." He pulled back a little, placing kisses along her neck. "We don't wanna get caught with our pants down, do we?" He chuckled against her skin, making her shiver.

"Gil. Mmmm. Ok." She continued to stroke his face as he wound his fingers through her hair.

"The guys all wanna meet up at the diner after shift. I hope you decide to join us."

Gil thought a moment about it. "Ok, if you are there, I will be too. Just let me know when."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "You go first. I will follow in a few minutes."

Sara made her escape from the closet, checking the hallway for anyone who might see her. No one was around. She sneaked out and made her way to the locker room to compose herself.

Sara stopped by Grissom's office a few hours later. She watched him work while leaning against the door frame. "Hey." He looked up. "We're all leaving now. Going to join us?"

"Yeah, I said I would." He smiled at her. "Just give me a few minutes and I will meet you all there."

"Ok, you better show up."

"Save me a seat." He winked at her and went back to his paperwork.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all gathered in a large booth at Frank's. Sara made sure she saved a spot for Grissom next to her.

"You sure he's coming, Sara?" Catherine took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, he said he was. But, you know Grissom..." She tried to sound casual.

"Well, I for one am glad to be done with this giant baby fiasco. But it is amazing that he had all those files on the most powerful people in Vegas. Makes you wonder what people are hiding, you know." Nick drawled on, lamenting on secrets and can you really know some one. All which made Sara squirm in her seat.

"Hey. Sara. What's got you squirming around so much?" This from Greg.

"What?" She quickly glanced around the table, all eyes on her. "Just tired Greg. My legs kinda ache. I hope I don't get a cramp."

"Oh. Ok." Greg laughed. "Thought maybe you were hiding a secret too."

"Well, we all have SOME secrets." She smiled coyly at him.

Warrick just laughed at the exchange. "You two. Of course no one REALLY knows everything about someone, but there is a difference in not revealing all of your deep dark secrets and having a double life with a big playpen in it." They all chuckled, agreeing completely.

Just then Grissom walked in. Sara relaxed a little. "Hey!" she said a little too enthusiastically as he sat down next to her. Catherine gave her a suspicious glance. No one else seemed to think it unusual.

They all ordered their food and chatted. Catherine was regaling her latest adventures with Lindsey and her friends at a sleepover, when Grissom decided to run his hand along Sara's thigh, causing her to jump, spilling over half the cups on the table. Grissom hid a smile.

"Jeez, Sara!" Nick sopped up the coffee that just missed falling into his lap.

"Leg cramp?" This from Greg.

"Yeah!" She snapped at him. "Sorry, guess I'm just really tired." She helped clean up the mess on the table.

When things settled down she cast a sideways glare at Grissom, who was smugly sipping his coffee, not saying a word since he arrived. A few minutes later she felt the warmth of his palm on her thigh, but this time she didn't jump. She placed her hand on top of his and gently placed it onto his thigh.

"You sure are quiet, Gil" Catherine looked at him from across the table.

"Guess Im just tired too." He sipped his coffee and turned to Sara with a playful gleam in his eyses. "Maybe we should go to bed."

Sara stared at him in disbelief, eyes wide. Warrick and Nick burst out laughing at the look on Sara's face. Greg seemed confused. Catherine just gave him a disapproving look. "God, Gil. You are in some mood today."

"Like I said. Im tired." He sipped his coffee again and turned toward Sara. "Sorry, Sara, that was an inappropriate joke. Please don't report me to Ecklie for sexual harassment."

"I'll try to contain my rage." She gave him a mock glare, then smiled her gap tooth smile at him. They all broke into laughter. "I guess Warrick is right." Sara mused. "Guess some people have surprises hidden."

Everyone looked at Sara in confusion. "Grissom." She pointed at him. "Did you guys know he had a sarcastic side?" Everyone smiled in understanding and Grissom broke out into the biggest smile at Sara's week attempt at a joke. He couldn't resist saying it. "But apparently Sara lost hers."

Everone snickered at his joke. Sara just glared at him. Oh, he would pay for that.

They continued to chat and eat their food, all thoroughly enjoying the time together. Soon, they were all taking their turns yawning.

"Ok, now I'm tired for real." Nick got up, threw some money on the table. "See ya'll later."

"Yeah, Im beat too." Greg got up. "Sara, you need a ride?"

"Umm, no Greg, but thanks. I have my car." She smiled at him as he waved and walked off.

Catherine scooted around the semicircle next to Warrick. "Move it." He groaned and did as she said. "Well, as long as I'm up, I think I'm going to head out too." Warrick threw some money down and gave a wave and followed catherine out the door, leaving just Sara and Gil alone in the large booth.

Sara put her hand on his thigh and he turned to her. "Im so sorry, sweetie." This from Gil.

"I don't have a sense of humor, Gil?" He placed his hand over hers.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I couldn't resist! It was a lame joke!" He was about to lean in and kiss her when he heard a voice behind him.

"Geesh! I forgot to pay my bill!" Greg was suddenly there and Grissom jumped as did Sara.

"What are ya talking about?" Greg asked in a sing songy tone. "You gossiping about people behind their backs?"

"Greg." Grissom glared at him.

"Well, guess his jovial mood is gone. See you tomorrow night." He hastily made his exit.

"Man, that was close. Gil, we gotta be hands off at work. Even here."

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "If I can."

"You are so bad." She held his gaze a moment more. "I really am tired. I need to get home. Alone. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok." He put some money on the table and gave her his hand as she rose up out of the booth. He walked her to her car. When they got to her car he took her hand and placed it to his lips.

"Sleep well, Sara." He squeezed her hand.

"You too." She returned the pressure, smiling at him.

As she drove off, watching Gil watching her go, she couldn't help but smile. Despite the hectic pace of the past few days, this was definitely the best Wednesday she had experienced in a long time.

A/N: The next chapter is also up! So, please read that too! Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sara and Grissom had settled into a routine of sorts. Over the past few weeks they would either meet at her apartment or his townhouse for breakfast, when not working double shifts. They tried to get days off together, but something always seemed to happen, and neither one of them had gotten to take more than one day off in the past two weeks, and never together. They would eat, talk, kiss. That was it. Sara was still reeling from how surreal it all felt. For now they were focused on building their friendship back to how it once used to be. She trusted Grissom and his intentions, but she knew that sometimes intentions didn't always go the way you planned. She was waiting for the moment when something would set him off, and he would see he had made a mistake. So far, so good.

Grissom was in his office, working his way through a pile of paperwork as usual. He was thinking about a conversation he'd had a couple weeks ago on a case with a vendor at a convention. She was selling lingerie he needed to buy for reference on some fibers they found on the victim. She had asked him if it was for his wife? He replied no. Girlfriend? No he replied. Do you want one? YES! He replied, thinking of Sara of course, but she didn't need to know that. He just needed information from her and was using flattery to get it.

Was Sara his girlfriend? He sat there pondering his relationship with Sara. They hadn't taken the net step in their relationship, as of yet, but he was fine for now kissing her and being with her. He loved kissing Sara. She was so responsive and open and did things to his body and mind that no one had ever done in all of his years. They fit together so well. His mind wandered back to 5 years ago when they had first made love. Mindblowing was the only way to describe it.

"Hey." Sara leaned against the door jam of his office with a slight smile.

"Hey. Come here. Sit." He smiled at her. She took one of the two seats in front of his desk. He moved around to sit next to her in the empty chair. "How was your day?" He took her hand and squeezed it gently, then let it go. Prying eyes could be about.

"What were you doing? Paperwork?"

"Yeah, trying. And thinking about you." He flashed a smile at her.

"Yeah? What were you thinking about?" She pursed her lips at him.

"Well" He looked behind him to make sure no one was at the doorway or in the hall. "Are you my girlfriend?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

Sara laughed. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Someone asked me if I had a girlfriend a couple weeks ago, and I said no. But I'm thinking I do now." He took her hand in his.

"Well. A girlfriend usually has dates with her boyfriend, so I don't know. We haven't had a proper date as of yet." She smiled at him so he would know she was joking. She then spoke low and seductive. "Yes, Im your girlfriend, Gil. So, who asked you this?"

"Well, Greg and I were working that convention at the Tangiers. Remember that one? With all the, ummm, large people?"

"Mmm hmmm." She smiled at him.

"Well, when I inquired to the vendor, Regina, she asked if the undergarment was for a wife or a girlfriend. I said no, then she asked if I wanted one."

Sara couldn't contain her laughter. "What did you say to that?" She was hiding a smile.

"Well, I said YES! And that I also wanted to see her sales receipts. Which she gave me when I showed her my badge."

"Why Dr. Grissom, I think you had an admirer!"

"Yeah, she also said and I quote 'I had everything to please a woman.' He swiped his hand across his beard as he said it. "She called it my 'tickler'." He said in an incredulous tone.

Sara turned a deep shade of red at that comment. She yet had to find out just how making love to a bearded Grissom would be different. She hadn't thought about it, really, but now she was intrigued.

"She wasn't the only one either." He flashed her a flirtatious grin, waiting to see her reaction.

"What?" She raised her brow. "Someone else was flirting with you there?"

"Yeah. She propositioned me!"

"What?"

"Yeah, she said something about a fat girl and a gay guy. It happens? She slapped me on my ass!"

Sara doubled over in her seat in a laughing fit. "She thought you were gay? Oh my god, Grissom. That's got to be the funniest thing I've heard."

"Well, im so glad you are having fun at my expense." He mocked a sad face at her.

"HEY! What's so funny, Sara Sidle?" Greg was at the door.

Sara tried to keep her laughter down, but the thought of the what Gil's face must have looked like when he was slapped on the ass was making her laugh in hysteric fits. She calmed herself down, and looked at Gil for permission to tell.

He just raised his hands in defeat and smiled at her.

"Well, Grissom was telling me about how he got hit on and propositioned at that conference a couple weeks ago at the Tangiers." She smiled wide, still laughing.

"Why's that funny, Sar? Just cuz their big women doesn't mean they aren't attractive or can't be uh...well...horny" Greg Said smiling. "I got four phone numbers."

"No Greg, not because of that. Because, Greg, one of the women thought he was ..." She laughed out again.

"What?" Greg was chuckling because she was.

"She thought he was GAY!" Sara chuckled again, facing a not so happy Grissom seated beside her. "Im sorry, Griss. But this is too funny!"

Greg began to laugh out. "She thought you were gay? Why would she think that?"

"I don't know, Greg. Sara!" He was getting a bit perturbed at their fits of laughter.

"OH! I get it now!" Greg said in realization. "That's why when I asked you what your type was after that, you said 'someone who doesn't judge me'".

"Yes, Greg you got it." He gave a fake smile. "Now...please...get out and get back to work. Or did you need something?"

Sara bit her lip to keep quiet as did Greg. No one liked angry Grissom.

"Oh, just looking for Sara. And I heard her laughing in here. So, I found her!"

"What'd you need Greg?" Sara was looking at him now.

"Oh, just thought you would like to see the results from trace on our case. I will be in the layout room." He smiled and headed out, still chuckling to himself. "Gay...hehehe"

Grissom turned to Sara and gave her a blank look. "Thanks for that."

"I'm sorry, Grissom. But it was funny!" She smiled at him and reached for his hand. "So...your type is non-judgemental?"

"Yeah." He squeezed her hand and said in a lowered voice. "And leggy and brunette and a nice..."

"Gil!" She looked around to see if anyone was near. "Im glad you think that about me."

They just held each others gaze for a while, speaking unspoken words of love with their eyes. All of a sudden Sara was trying her best to not let out a big yawn.

"Sleepy, hmmm?" Gil let go of her hand and got up to sit behind his desk. "Better go see what Greg needs, then get some rest. You've been here almost as long as I've been, and I know I've been in these clothes for over 30 hours."

"Yeah, I'll go see what Trace turned up." She got up to leave. "When will I see you?"

Grissom sat there thinking. Why did this have to be so hard. There had to be an easier way of doing this. Plus she mentioned never having been on an official "date".

"You know. You were right. We haven't gone out yet." He got a wicked grin on his face. "How bout I pick you up after you get some sleep? You have tonight off and I think I can find a way to get out of here for a few hours."

"Really? A DATE?" She smiled a wide gap tooth smile at him. He loved her smile. And he loved making her smile.

"Yeah. Be ready at 8pm. I will pick you up. Dress nice. We are going to do this right." He smiled, proud of himself.

"I cant wait" she said in a low seductive voice, then turned and left his office to go talk to Greg.

Grissom was right on time. He was dressed in his favorite black slacks and black button up shirt, complete with his black suede jacket. Catherine had once told him he looked very handsome in it, so he was curious to see what Sara had to say about it.

"You look mighty fine tonight, Dr. Grissom" Sara gave him a sexy grin when she opened the door for him.

"Well, you look mighty fine yourself, Ms. Sidle." He gave her an appreciative up and down glance. She was wearing black flared slacks and a white blouse. It was simple, but very feminine, and very sexy in Grissom's opinion. Then again, he found her sexy in anything she wore, even the blue coveralls.

"You ready?" Her voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Yes, shall we?" He ushered her out the door, taking her hand in his as they made their way to the car.

They drove in silence, just the soft sounds of the easy listening station comforting them on their drive. A particular song Sara liked, one from a few years past, was soon wafting through the airwaves, she turned the volume up a bit to better hear.

_And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?

If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?

Somewhere in the middle, Sara reached for Grissom's hand and smiled at him. He returned the smile, knowing they shared the same feeling as the sentiment in the song.

A few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. It was a nice Italian place that Grissom had heard Greg mention a few days ago in passing. He found out they had vegetarian offerings and decided it would be a nice "first date" place. It was casual enough to not be pretentious, but nice enough you could order a nice wine with dinner. They were seated at a small table near the back. A few booths lined the walls. Each wall was painted with a mural that featured a scene from Venice. It was an nice cozy place.

Sara surveyed the small dining room when they were seated. There were various types of people dining here tonight. There was a family with three small children in the corner booth. The little blond curly haired girl waved at Sara. She smiled and gave a small wave back. This caught Gil's attention, so he began to watch Sara. She continued her assessment of the room. There were several couples dining. Some seamed like dates and others were long time married couples out for a night away from home. There was one cute elderly couple across from them. He was holding her hand across the table, speaking softly to her. Sara smiled. She hoped she and Grissom could keep their passion that long. She turned to Grissom.

"Penny for your thoughts, Ms. Sidle?" Grissom tried to hide his smile.

"Sorry, just seeing who was here. Curse of the crime scene investigator. Always taking in the surroundings and making assessments." She took a sip of her water.

The waiter came and took their orders and brought them a bottle of the house red wine. Grissom held up his glass as if to toast. "To us". She smiled, raised her glass, and took a sip when he did. They were each mesmerized by the others gaze, holding the glance until it was broken by a familiar voice from across the room.

"Sara? Grissom?" Greg was approaching them, waving.

"Shit." Sara said under her breath and Grissom just stared at her in bewilderment. She whispered to him. "Just having dinner, Grissom." He nodded in understanding.

"Hey, Greg! Fancy meeting you here." He stood beside their table, looking down at them.

"Why? I told you about this place a couple days ago and told you I was taking my date here." He looked at the table and smiled. "Wine? Candles? Is this a date?"

"Greg, geesh. Its not a date. The candles are already here, and the wine is a necessary indulgement to unwind." Sara punctuated her statement by taking a long sip of her wine.

"Date? Why cant two friends have dinner without everyone jumping to conclusions?" Grissom almost sounded angry, which made Greg back off.

"Geez, Gris! I was just joking!" He held up his hands in defeat.

The waiter walked up informing Greg his table was ready. Sara took this opportunity to flash Gil a warning shot with her eyes. "Calm down" it said, and he softened his look and nodded. He put a fake smile on his face.

"Well, enjoy your dinner, Greg. We will see you at the lab tomorrow night."

"Hey, Griss? I thought you were on tonight?" Greg inquired.

Grissom got the scared look again. Sara helped him out. "He got someone from days to cover. None of us has had a day off in so long. That's the only way we were even able to meet up for dinner."

"Ah, gotcha" he pointed his finger at her and winked. "Well, my lovely date awaits. See ya!" he headed off to a table on the other side of the room with a cute red head waiting for him.

Grissom sighed heavily and took a long sip of his wine. "So much for a romantic night out."

"Gil, we are out. So what? Just no long glances or hand holding or making out at the table" She smiled at him from behind her glass as she took a sip.

"See, no fun!" He flashed her a sexy smile.

"Well, we can enjoy each others company. Talk. Making out can come later." She ran her foot up his calf under the table. He raised his eyebrow at her. She just laughed and continued to drink her wine.

Greg was trying to concentrate on what Candice was saying, but he swore he just saw Sara run her foot up and down Grissoms leg! Was he seeing things? Nah! She wouldn't. Would she? He turned back to his date and quickly caught up with her conversation, but he kept an eye on the couple across the restaurant, just in case he wasn't seeing things.

Grissom and Sara were sharing a piece of cheesecake, when Greg approached their table again.

"Sharing dessert? That's cozy?" He flashed a curious smile at them.

"You know women, Greg. They don't want dessert then eat half of yours." Grissom surprised himself how calmed and natural he sounded.

"Oh, yeah. Candice did that tonight." He stood there thinking.

"Did you need something Greg?" Sara asked.

"Oh, yeah. Ummm...well, Candice and I are meeting up with Warrick and Nick in a bit at this night club. It would be really nice if you guys came along too." He stood there bouncing on his heals waiting for a reply.

"NO" "YEAH" Came the simultaneous replies.

Sara flashed a look at Grissom. He frowned. She wanted to go. She gave him a look that told him he would not win this fight. "Fine, Greg. Lets go. We haven't really seen the guys in a while anyway. It would be nice to see them."

"Groovy. We will meet you there." He handed them the address and went to gather his date.

"Thank You, Gil." She whispered into his ear as they exited the restaurant.

They sat in the car and waited until Greg drove off. Sara put her hand on Gil's thigh and leaned in and kissed his cheek. He turned and put his hands on her face and pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. "I've been wanting to do that all night." Gil stroked his hand up and down her arm.

"Hmmmm. Me too, Gil" Sara drew him in for another mind blowing kiss. He began to kiss down her neck as Sara tangled her fingers into his hair.

"Gil...we should go." He silenced her with his mouth, plunging his tongue into her mouth in assault once more. His hands began to roam under her shirt, searching out her bare flesh. "Sara, god, Sara." He dragged his mouth from her and placed small pecks on her cheeks, eyes, chin.

"Ok, Gil, as much as I am enjoying this...we should go."

He gave a low growl and repositioned himself behind the wheel. "A night club. I can't believe I'm doing this." Sara smiled at him.

They made there way to the address Greg gave them. They were standing in the lobby area of the club 20 minutes later. Sara surveyed the crowded dance floor and tables for Greg and his redheaded companion.

"Sara?" Someone touched her shoulder. "What're you doing here?"

"NICKY!" Sara embraced him in a sisterly hug. "We ran into Greg at dinner and he said he was meeting you here. So, we decided to have a little fun too."

"Who is WE Sara? You got a date?" He smiled at her.

"Oh, uh, not exactly. Its Grissom. We were grabbing dinner and ran into Greg."

"Uh huh." He eyed her suspiciously. "You...and Griss...dinner?"

"Shut up Nick! We've been trying to become more civil and be better friends. I've been out to dinner with you before alone. And Warrick and Greg. Why does everyone find it so hard to believe?" She was getting louder and louder as she went on.

"Whoa, whoa, there, Sara. Did I ever say it was wrong? Im just surprised you got HIM to agree and to actually come here!"

"Well, he misses you and Warrick. Plus, I used my feminine wiles to convince him" She waggled her eyebrows at him. "It always works with you guys." She laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Grissom walked up, careful not to touch her, and obviously feeling uncomfortable in this setting. "Hey, Nick! Hope you don't mind us intruding on you unplanned."

"No, man. Its all cool. Its nice to see you." He smiled at Grissom. He really did miss working with the old team.

"Lets go find Greggo and Warrick." Nick waved at them to follow.

They entered the main bar area where there was a dance floor and a DJ playing booming dance music. There weren't too many people yet, it was early. The crowds increased around Midnight and it was only 10pm now.

Nick spotted Greg and Warrick in a large booth on the other side of the dance floor. He waved to Grissom and Sara and pointed to where they were headed. They followed, Gil placing his hand on Sara's back, hoping no one noticed. She smiled back at him and took his hand and squeezed, then let it go.

"HEY!! You made it!" Greg shouted above the music as they approached.

They took their seats around the table, Sara making sure she sat next to Gil. They had to speak a bit louder to be heard over the music. They spent time catching up, drinking, way too much. When Sara noted Grissom had downed three beers, she took this as a cue to try to get him to dance.

She got up and pulled on his arm. "Come on Griss...lets dance!" She laughed at the look of horror on his face. "I bet you got some moves...come on." She smiled seductively at him.

"URGH! Alright." He got up reluctantly, getting sympathetic looks from the guys. They all burst into laughter after they left.

"Im telling you, I think it was a date." Greg told them about how he met up with them at the restaurant and how he swore he saw Sara run her leg up and down his.

"Greg, man, I think you have an overactive imagination." Nick took a swig of his beer. "I think they finally decided to be friends again. They were touch and go for a long time there. Its good to see them finally getting along again."

"Yeah, but what about BEFORE Sara came to Vegas. They were pretty close."

"Yeah, but I think Nicks right. Grissom wouldn't cross the supervisor/employee line. I think he finally decided to just let bygones be bygones. Besides, it's obvious they weren't involved in anything other than friendship when she got here." Warrick stirred his drink and watched them out on the dance floor.

Grissom was moving to the beat of the music, but not really dancing. Sara was a good dancer. But this wasn't really Grissom's type of music. She was laughing at him and he smiled back at her. They looked like they were having a good time.

The DJ came on over the loud speakers. "Alright, now, ladies and gents, lets slow it down for a few. Grab your date and lets get our grooves on!"

Sara smiled at Grissom. He raised his eyebrow at her and pulled her into his arms as the romantic ballad began. She put her arms around his neck at looked lovingly into his eyes. "Ok, now its worth it." He breathed into her ear. Sara peaked a glance back at the table and their friends. Greg and his date were missing, probably out on the dance floor. Nick and Warrick seemed to be involved in a conversation and didn't give them a second look. Sara took the opportunity to press herself closer to Gil as they swayed to the music. He took her right hand in his and placed it between them on his chest as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Mmmmm, this is nice." She looked up at him. He snaked his hand farther around to her back and pulled her closer. "Gil, what if they see?" He just smiled wickedly at her. And moved so that she was practically riding his thigh. She could feel his arousal against her hip and ground against it slightly. "Sara, darling, don't do that. Not here." She stepped back a little from him and laughed. "You started it."

He wanted to kiss her so badly. But he noticed Greg a few feet away dancing with his date. He looked around the club, trying to find a spot they could go and not be seen. He noticed that there was an area around the far side of the dance floor that led to a hallway. He grabbed Sara's hand and led her off the dance floor. She gave him a look of suspicion but followed. He moved them so they were out of sight from their table and Greg and pulled her to him in a searing kiss. They began to sway to the music again, hips grinding, tongues dueling for dominance. Sara pulled back when someone commented "old people! Get a room!" They looked around embarrassed then in fear that someone had seen them. No one they knew was in sight. They kept dancing close until the song ended, then pulled apart as a booming techno song came on.

"We should get back to the table." Sara pulled his hand and led him back.

"Hey, I thought you guys left or something." Greg called to them from the dance floor. "Come on, this is a great song!" Sara decided to join Greg and Candice, but Grissom went back to the table.

"Had enough huh?" Warrick smiled up at him.

"Yeah, Im not cut out for this...music? Is this music?" He laughed.

"Yeah, its DANCE music, Griss!" Warrick got up and joined the three already on the floor. Nick was nursing another beer. Grissom sat down next to Nick.

"Why aren't you dancing, Nick?"

"Well, I prefer country to this stuff. I know how to line dance and two-step" He just shrugged and took another swig. "You and Sara seem cozy."

Grissom eyed Nick wondering exactly where he was going with this. "Well, we decided to call a truce. Seems we've been trying to irritate each other as much as possible the last couple years. So, Im glad we can be friends again."

"Yeah, yeah." Nick sipped on his beer a few more times. "But ummm, Griss? That dance looked a little more than friendly to me."

He shot him a look that said "leave it alone" And Nick raised his hands up in defeat. "Ok, ok. Not my place to say so. Just looking out for Sara."

"There is nothing to look out for Nick. We were just having fun and honestly, I think we both have had too much to drink. Its just good clean fun" He smiled at Nick.

Nick had never seen Grissom act this way, so he did indeed chalk it up to alcohol. He knew that Grissom and Sara had at one time or another had more than friendly feeling towards one another. He supposed they just weren't ready to admit it to themselves. Neither Griss or Sara would admit it to anyone. But he knew there had to have been something in the past. Why else would she have up and moved here 5 years ago? Sara would never really talk about it. She just said they were good friends.

Greg, Warrick, Sara and Candice all made their way back to the table. Sara got in and slid her way over next to Grissom. Warrick scooted around next to Nick on the other side. Greg and Candice sat on the end across from Sara. They ordered one last round before heading out, Grissom refusing saying he had to drive.

Sara was getting more daring now, the alcohol was affecting her. As the guys were all laughing and talking and Greg was making out with his date, Sara decided she would have a little fun. She ran her hand up and down Gil's thigh under the table. He put his hand on hers, stilling it when she began to let it creep up further inside his thigh. He shot her a look, but continued on talking to Nick. She wiggled her hand out of his and slid her hand over his crotch. He jumped a little, but no one noticed but her. She laughed to herself. SUCCESS! He was getting aroused. He again grabbed her hand. But this time he pushed it harder against his erection. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "See what you did? Later, honey." She laughed and got the attention of everyone at the table.

Grissom just chuckled nervously. "I think Sara has had a little too much to drink. I better get her home."

They said there goodbyes and 10 minutes later made their way to the parking lot. Sara reached out for Grissom's hand on the drive home. She was still feeling a little dizzy from the alcohol. "Thanks, Gil. That was fun." He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "Your pleasure is my pleasure, my dear." He raised her hand up to his lips in a soft kiss. "But don't ever do that in public again." She smiled at him and closed her eyes. She was tired.

By the time he pulled into the parking lot at Sara's apartment complex, she was asleep. It was past 2 am and she had too much alcohol. Grissom gently woke her. "Hey, Sara, Sweetie. We are here. Wake up."

She opened her eyes and stretched out her arms. She made her way out of the car. He followed her to the door. She fumbled around for her keys. Gil snaked his arm around her and pulled her back against his chest, placing soft kisses on her neck. Once she had her door open, she turned around in his arms and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I had a good time, Gilbert Grissom. We should do this again."

"Me too, Sara Sidle. And we DEFINITELY will do this again. Good Night"

"What? Why don't you come in?" She smiled seductively.

"Sara, you've had a little too much alcohol and you were sleeping pretty soundly in the car. You need to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her once again and turned and walked backwards towards his car. Sara laughed at him as he stumbled over the curb, nearly falling. He just shot her a smile and got into his car and left.

Sara felt good about the night. She hoped that the guys didn't suspect anything and would believe what they said about dinner. Plus, she could chalk some of it up to alcohol. They needed to be a bit more careful out in public. All things considered, it was still the best first date. She would always remember this particular Saturday.

A/N: This is a bit longer than usual, I hope ya'll liked it!! I know, dancing is a bit OOC for Grissom. Please Review!! New chapter up soon!! But I need reviews!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six - Thursday

A few shifts later had Sara working with Greg on a DB found with a blow to his head. They were suspecting he could have been killed with one of the weights from his home gym. She didn't let Greg know, but she saw him flexing in the mirror in her peripheral view. She laughed inwardly. Would he ever get over trying to impress?

All of sudden they were scooped up by Hazmat and taken to a decontamination shower outside. Sara didn't have time to process what was really happening until she was naked under the spray and looked over at Greg. Greg in all his glory! He had his eyes closed. Did he see?

When they got back to the lab, Greg made a comment that he didn't see anything in the shower. She noticed Grissom walking into his office and couldn't resist. She told Greg she had seen everything. Well, she had. No use in lying, she just wondered if Greg was lying. She laughed at the thought of what must be going through Grissom's mind. She would have to tease him later. He was probably thinking that Greg got to see his girlfriend naked and would soon be bragging to anyone in the lab who would listen. She smiled and continued to process their evidence.

Grissom was on his way into his office when he heard Sara and Greg talking as they walked down the hallway. He abruptly turned and just stared after them when he heard the word shower and Sara saying "she saw everything"! What shower? Did Greg see HER? Did Greg see his girlfriend naked? He growled to himself and went and sat behind his desk, staring at the piles of paperwork and messages he needed to return.

Things were going great with Sara. No one seemed to suspect anything, even after their blatant displays at the club a couple nights before. Enough alcohol had been consumed, so the guys might not rememb even if they had made out right at the table. He and Sara were definitely going to have a discussion later.

A few hours later, Sara stood leaning against the doorframe of Grissom's office. She stood there unnoticed for a few minutes, just watching him work. His glasses were perched on the end of his nose as he filled out some forms. He looked so cute like this. She smiled and walked towards his desk.

"Hey."

"Hey" He looked up from his work and smiled at her. "You headed home?" He winked at her.

"Well, I thought I might meet up with my secret boyfriend. But I think he's caught up at work"

"Well, Im sure he can get out of it." He grinned his crooked grin at her, always making her heart melt when he did. He lowered his voice to a whisper, almost inaudible, "I cant wait to kiss you."

"GIL!" She smacked her hand over her mouth and scanned the area for anyone who might have overheard. No one apparent. "Sorry." she pursed her lips. "I cant either."

"Even though you just had a shower with Greg?" He raised an eyebrow as he peered over the top of his glasses.

"What? You heard about that?"

"Yeah. And I heard YOU tell Greg you saw EVERYTHING." He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Well, y-yeah. I did." She smiled. "But I don't think he did."

"Really?" He got up from his chair and stood in front of her. He acted happy.

"Does this make you happy?" She leaned in a bit closer, leaning an arm on his desk.

"Well, the thought of GREGGO seeing you naked..." He cleared his throat and looked around.

"No worries, Dr. Grissom." She smiled seductively and held his gaze.

This was the moment that Hodges decided to barge in.

"Hey Boss, I got the results for you. OH! Hi Sara." He smiled a wicked grin. "I heard you showered with Greg today."

"Are there NO SECRETS in this lab?" She threw up her hands and made her way to the door and mumbled "Good Night, Grissom." as she exited.

Grissom frowned disapprovingly at Hodges.

"It was just a decontamination shower, Gil. I wasn't trying to gossip or anything. When I am at work, I am all about the lab."

"Stop it, David" Grissom walked back around behind his desk. "Where's the results?"

"oh, uh, here ya go." He handed him the file. "Sorry, about that earlier, Gil. I will make sure to stop any gossip I hear from now on."

"Whatever, David." He sat down and began to go over his files. Hodges took a seat opposite him.

"Did you need something else?" Grissom looked up at him in disbelief.

"Oh, uh, no."

"Well, then...back to work. I've got a lot to deal with here."

Hodges got up and made his way to the door, as smoothly as he could after being scolded by his Boss.

Man he hated Thursdays.

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but the next chapter is up as well...smut ensues! I just wanted to throw the whole shower thing into the story for fun. So, Please Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - That Sunday!

Sara was on autopilot. Evidence got processed. Paperwork got filled out. She had even managed to make her way to her car and drive home. But she didn't remember it. Instincts were in control now, driving her towards home. The key turned and the lock clicked open. Sara made her way to her bedroom, undressed, showered, put on her sleep wear, and crawled under the soothing, cool sheets. She needed sleep. She needed escape. She closed her eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. Her thoughts consumed her, driving her to a breaking point. Images of Adam Trent flashing on and off in her mind.

As she stared up at the ceiling, watching the shadows that played there, she made a decision. She reached for her phone, punching in speed dial 1.

"Grissom".

"Hey." The soft, barely audible sound came out over the line.

"Sara?"

"I need you, Gil. Cant sleep. The dreams." She began to sob and hung up. She curled up on her mattress in the fetal position, and let all her feelings loose as she cried, chasing away thoughts of how close to death she had been.

Ten minutes later there was a violent booming on her door. She knew it was him. She knew he would be there. She wiped her swollen eyes and padded her way to the front door, opening it slowly.

"God, Sara." That was all he said, and then he was there, surrounding her. Taking her into his arms and his heart, comforting her with unspoken words and gentle caresses. She knew it would be ok. He was here. He world slowly began to right itself. With each touch, her heart began to forget the horrors of the past two days. With each gentle kiss, she felt her soul renewed.

"Sara, I was so worried. You disappeared before I could talk to you. This was a tough case. And on top of it, I could have lost you." He kissed her hair and hugged her tighter, squeezing his eyes tightly to fend of the tears that dared to escape.

Sara pulled back and looked up into his eyes. His blue, teary eyes. She put her hands on either side of his face, gently wiping the moisture from his eyes with her thumbs. She pulled him closer and placed a gentle kiss on each eye, his nose, across his cheek, and gently on his lips.

"Make love to me, Gil" She stared into his eyes. His hold tightened on her. He pulled her to him again for a kiss. A kiss filled with passion and promise. He began to gently kiss his way from her lips across her jaw.

"Are you (kiss) sure. (kiss)." He was hot on her neck, gently kissing, sucking and pulling her flesh. Sara moaned. She grabbed his head and pulled him up to her lips for a full on assault on his lips, tongue, mind and heart.. She stood back from him, took his hand, gently pulled him towards her bedroom.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." She smiled at him seductively, he smiled back, the hugest grin on his face. He let her lead him into her room. He sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her to him, standing between his legs. He put his arms around her middle, hugging her stomach to his face. He slowly inched her shirt up, revealing her soft, creamy skin. He peppered kisses across her stomach and around her belly button. His hands wandered to her back, slowly edging there way under the waste band of her flannel pants. Sara wound her hands through his hair, loving the feel of it as it ran through her fingers. She moaned when his hands dipped below the fabric and gently squeezed her ass, pulling her closer as he kissed her mound through the fabric.

"Oh, god, Gil."

In one swift movement he had her pants down around her ankles. She stepped out of them, feeling slightly exposed. That was soon gone when she saw the approval in his eyes, the lust and hunger. It made her bold and confident. She crossed her arms over the front of her body, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulled it over head, throwing it somewhere in the room. Grissom let out a low moan and pulled her to him, letting her fall on top of him as he fell back on the bed.

"You're so beautiful." He was stroking her hair with one hand, letting the other wander its way up and down her exposed skin. Sara pulled him in for a sloppy, wet, tongue filled kiss.

"You have too many (kiss) clothes (kiss) on." He chuckled against her lips, as she groped at his shirt, pulling it up. He gently pushed her off of him, getting up and standing by the bed. He smiled wickedly down at her naked body as pulled his shirt over his head, his arousal evident as it strained against the zipper of his pants. Sara sat up on the edge of the bed, not wanting to lose contact with him.

Watching his eyes glaze and his jaw twitch, she slowly ran her palm up his leg until she was rubbing his erection. She felt him thrust to meet her, and closed her eyes as she sank into the moment; feeling the solid, throbbing heat against her hand.

Leaning closer, Sara whispered, "I want you in me. I _need _you in me."

Grinning, she reached for his zipper, pulling it down and slipping a hand inside to grasp his hardness. She slowly stroked him a few times before she felt his hand covering hers, stilling it.

"Wait, honey," he said, He turned and she could barely hear him whisper, "You're so beautiful."

Before Sara realized what was happening, he was running his warm hands over her skin. He bent down to suck a nipple into his mouth. Sara groaned as she flung back her head; it had been much too long since she'd felt this raw desire. Much to long without Grissom.

Gil knelt before her and lowered his mouth to the juncture of her thighs. His soft mouth enveloped her, first sucking gently, and then probing between her damp folds; finally his tongue thrusting insistently into her. She felt herself rising up and almost over the edge. She thrust her fingers into his hair, pulling his head closer to her center as she let go and cried out as her orgasm slammed her up and over the edge. "OH god, Gil."

"Is that all you can say?" he teased.

Grissom kissed his way up her belly. She could feel him smiling against her skin. She giggled when he got to her breasts. He pulled up and looked at her, raising one eyebrow in question.

"Gil, your beard. It tickles." He stood up then and she scooted into the middle of the bed, gently tapping the mattress next to her. "You going to join me?"

He pulled of the rest of his clothing, and was there, beside her, pulling her into an embrace that had flesh against flesh. He kissed her passionately as he rubbed his thumb against her erect nipple. Sara let her hand wander across his back, his buttocks, up his sides and across his chest. They were a tangle of arms, legs and lips.

She needed to feel him inside her body, as well as inside her soul. She rolled so he was on top of her, begging him to enter her with unspoken words and moans. He paused and looked at her, poised at the entrance to her center. "I need you, Gil. Now!" He slowly entered her, shuddering at the feel of her warmth as it enveloped him. God, how he missed her, the feel of her surrounding him. He opened his eyes to see tears running down Sara's cheeks.

"Oh, god, did I hurt you, honey?" He began to pull back, but her hands on his backside stopped him.

"No." She looked into his eyes. "Its just...so much." She turned away from his gaze whispering "I've missed this. Needed it for so long." She looked at him then, putting her hands on his face. "I love you, Gil Grissom." She ran her thumbs across his beard, waiting for his response.

"God, Sara, why did I waste...?" She saw the regret in his eyes.

"Don't. Just love me. Here. Now." She pleaded softly.

He smiled at her, taking her mouth in the most passion filled kiss they had ever experienced. He put all his emotion into it. Even though he wasn't ready to say it, Sara felt the love in that kiss and it was enough. And as he moved within her, taking her to realms beyond imagination, pushing them both over the edge of comprehension together, she knew it would never be this way with anyone else.

She would never forget this Sunday.

END...for now...

A/N: Ok, so this was kinda short too. This is the end of this part of the GSR story. Stay tuned for more!! Chapter One of KEEPING THE SECRET will be up soon! I know this wasn't as good as the first one, but please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
